Rizzo: the next year
by LeeAndHester
Summary: Basically Rizzo's transformation from girl to woman, rating for what might happen in later chapters, my first fanfic so please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Grease FanFiction  
  
Rizzo threw herself onto her magenta bedspread and heaved a sigh. With Sandy away at college, Frenchy back at beauty school, and Marty, well, who in hell knew where Marty was, Rizzo had had nothing to do in the last 6 months since high school had ended. Kenickie had left her again in August for a redheaded waitress named Veronica. She knew that he would eventually come back, and as much as she hated the thought, she knew that she would take him. Danny was in the army, having been drafted due to ill conduct in high school. How it was that the rest of the T-Birds had escaped this judgement was beyond her. Sonny, Doody, and Roger had traded in their leathers for the navy jumpsuits that served as uniforms at Joe's Garage. She had only seen them once all summer, at which time they had barely acknowleged her. Rizzo's parents were threatening to throw her out of the house if she didn't leave soon. They wanted her to find a nice boy who wouldn't mind "used merchandise" and get married, give them grandchildren who might be better than their actual children (her brother was doing time in San Quentin). Marty had phoned a couple of weeks ago from a bus stop in Nevada to see how things were going.  
  
"Find a job, Riz."  
  
"It just isn't that easy, Marty."  
  
"There may not be any jobs there, but there are plenty in Louisiana, California, even Nevada. There are plenty of positions overseas."  
  
"Overseas isn't Rydell, Marty"  
  
"Exactly. Rizzo, you need to get on with your life. Find a job, find a man. Hell, you could even give beauty school a try. You need to stop living in the past. High school is over. Move on."  
  
Since when had Marty been the voice of reason in Rizzo's life? Had it really gotten this bad? But what could Rizzo do? She didn't have any real skills, she wasn't smart, she wasn't beautiful, and she didn't have much money. What could Rizzo do? 


	2. Rizzo Gets a shock on the street

This is the disclaimer I forgot on the first chapter: I don't own Grease. Whatever.  
  
One Year Later  
  
The blue shirts go in the top drawer, or is that the red shirts? Rizzo opened the drawer. Red shirts it is. She was going to be late with dinner again tonight. As she slammed close the door, she felt the infant kick inside her. The other day, on the street, she had passed a man in green with a woman walking a small dog. She hadn't paid them any notice until she heard a name that she hadn't heard in a long, long time.  
  
"Rizzo?"  
  
Rizzo turned. These days, everyone pretty much called her Roxanne or Mrs. Chisum. She hadn't heard the name Rizzo since Marty had stopped calling. Standing behind her was a man she hardly recognized. His black hair was cropped close around his temples and he was very muscular and strong. His eyes were a much sharper blue than Rizzo remembered them being.  
  
"Is that you? I thought Frenchy had said something about you in beauty college with her."  
  
"Guess not, Zuko."  
  
The man in green grinned, a much more attractive grin than the one of Rizzo's memories. "So you do remember me. Of course you do. I mean, who can forget the great Danny Zuko?"  
  
"Still cocky as a rooster, huh?"  
  
At this moment, the woman with the poodle, who had been entirely forgotten about, broke in. "Daniel, honey, who is this woman?"  
  
Danny winced at the sound of his wife's voice. "This is." He had trouble finding words to describe Rizzo with. ".an old friend from high school, Rizzo." As if this was a good enough explanation for her, he eagerly turned back to Rizzo. "This is my wife, Betty. I just got released from the army, and we're going to move back to old Rydell. But what's up with you, Riz? Looks like you've been knocked up pretty bad."  
  
Rizzo was, in fact, six months pregnant. "That's Mrs. Tom Chisum to you." Rizzo braced herself for his reaction.  
  
"Chisum? You married Tom Chisum?! That dumb-as-a-brick that went out with Sandy for a while? What possessed you to do that?"  
  
"Let's go, honey," said Betty tensely.  
  
Danny looked from Rizzo to Betty and back. As Betty pulled him away, he said "Okay. Okay, you don't have to pull me. Rizzo, I'll be seeing you around."  
  
As Rizzo folded laundry, alone, she thought of the perplexed look in those sharp, intelligent eyes. 


End file.
